


Fun for Some

by ramimedley



Category: The Pacific (TV), sledgefu - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Fluff, I’m new to tagging, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramimedley/pseuds/ramimedley
Summary: Eugene noticed the stunning curly-haired man as soon as he came into the bar.  He watched inconspicuously as the other man assessed the situation and planned his next move.Raising his hand to his mouth, Eugene effectively covered the smile that was slowly stretching across his face as the other man cockily sidled up next to a man sitting at the bar.
Relationships: Eugene Sledge/Merriell “Snafu” Shelton
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Fun for Some

**Author's Note:**

> This idea struck and I thought it would be fun to explore. I hope you enjoy it and thank you for reading.
> 
> Merriell does speak some French to Eugene in this, so here are the approximate translations:
> 
> beauté - beauty  
> mon amour - my love  
> bébé - baby  
> ton mien pour toujours - you’re mine forever

Walking through the door of the bar Merriell took a look around. It was reasonably full, but not overly much. 

Glancing around he knew just what he was looking for. He hadn’t been out in a bit and was ready to have some fun. 

He knew he had a type, always a redhead, pale and thin and a solid plus if his eyes were the right color.

Soon enough he spotted exactly what he thought he had in mind.

Wading around people making his way towards the bar, he leaned against it as he shot his best smile to a man to the left of him.

“Hi,” he stated, biting his lip.

“How’s it going,” he asked, blue eyes blinking slowly. The look he shot the man usually worked like a charm, kind of like shooting fish in a barrel, he thought.

“Can I buy you a drink?”

The dark haired man turned and looked at him, raising a brow. “I really think you’re barking up the wrong tree here, buddy” he deadpanned.

The startled look Merriell wore was priceless. Barking up the wrong damn tree, what the fuck? 

As he was recovering from that rebuke he turned to his right spotting a lovely little thing. Pale fingers clutched around a beer bottle, making small talk with the bartender.  
  


“Alright,” he muttered to himself. “Let’s do this.”

  
Eugene noticed the stunning curly-haired man as soon as he came into the bar. He watched inconspicuously as the other man assessed the situation and planned his next move.

  
Raising his hand to his mouth, Eugene effectively covered the smile that was slowly stretching across his face as the other man cockily sidled up next to a man sitting at the bar.

He had a pretty good idea how this was going to turn out, but it was entertaining to watch. He loved it when guys were all self-assured and cocky, thinking they could get anyone to fall for their lines.

Chuckling lightly, he watched as Dave; who was happily married, sent him packing.

Looking down at his beer grinning; he was interested to know what would happen next.

  
  


Merriell took the few steps between him and the auburn haired man slowly, measuring him up as he was sitting on the bar stool. Trying to look all suave and sophisticated he eased onto the stool next to him and signaled the bartender for a whiskey.

“Did it hurt?” the auburn haired man asked, looking at him quizzically. Patiently waiting for a response.

While waiting for his whiskey, Merriell leaned towards him and asked, “what was that?”

A little louder the man asked again, “did it hurt?”

“Did what hurt?” He quirked a brow, attempting to look all smooth and casual.

“You know,” the redhead continued. “Sticking your foot in your mouth that way.” Laughing lightly he took in the horrified expression on the other man’s face.

Merriell coughed, feeling a flush creep up his neck. Waving it off, he said “wasn’t the right guy for me. Just testin’ the waters.”

The redhead chuckled, “I’m Eugene. And you are?”

“Most people call me Snafu, but you can call me Merriell.”

“I haven’t seen you around before,” Eugene stated.

“Nah,” this is a new place for me,” he drawled. I like to switch em’ up periodically. Grinning widely he leaned onto the bar, closer than he was before.

“How about you,” he asked, grasping his drink and tipping it back.

Eugene watched and felt his world tilt. This man was stunning in an effortless kind of way. His profile was exquisite. 

Gorgeous cheekbones, angular jawline, he felt his breath catch in his throat; but of course the stranger couldn’t know the effect he had on him. It was always better to keep the upper hand in these situations. Always better to be the one in control.

They continued to chat, easy banter back and forth.

Rising abruptly, Snafu or rather Merriell mumbled something about heading to the bathroom.

Tim, the bartender looked at Eugene and laughed and smiled.

“You really crack me up, you know” he stated, continuing pulling drinks.

Eugene grinned self-consciously down into his drink, his ears turning a bit pink as he waited for the other man to come back.

Sending a wink to him, he stood up. “Maybe I should go check on him, do you think?”

“Yeah,” the bartender rolled his eyes. “Please do.”

Heaving himself up off the bar stool Eugene headed towards the bathrooms to check on his new found friend.

As he came around the corner he stumbled and bumped into the man in question.

Smirking, Merriell reached out to steady him. “You okay there, Eugene?” He questioned.

Laughing Eugene leaned back against the wall, locking eyes with the stunning man.

“Was starting to get worried about you” he stated.

“Yeah, well you wouldn’t believe the damn line to take a piss round’ here,” he huffed out.

Leaning closer to whisper in his ear, Eugene asked. “How about we go chat outside?” It’s hard to hear in here.”

Glancing back over his shoulder he walked determinedly towards the doors that led out to a covered patio. He knew Merriell would follow him.

Taking a seat he leaned back crossing his feet. Setting his bottle down on the table it clinked lightly. He grinned, attempting to tuck a stray auburn strand behind his ear.

The man walking towards him had done a great job trying to look like he had it all together, but Eugene had noticed the tapping fingers, the glances he had made between Eugene’s eyes and mouth.

This was going to be fun, he thought.

Merriell plopped down in the seat a little unsteadily. The whiskeys he’d been downing catching up with him a bit.

Surveying the man before him he was transfixed. He was completely beautiful. His auburn locks, laughing eyes and gentle smile. He was going to make some headway with this one, or at the very least he was going to damn well try. He was just dying to steal a kiss, or maybe even more depending on where the night took them.

“So, do you live nearby,” Eugene questioned.

“Now I don’ know if I should tell you that or not,” Merriell stated. “Us just meetin’ an all” he winked.

Shrugging his shoulders Eugene took a drink. “Just thought I’d ask. You know, making polite small talk.”

A wolfish smile crept over the other man’s face. “What chu wanna know where I live for, Cher?”. He questioned, blue eyes staring, unwavering.

Slipping a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket, he tapped one out offering another one to Eugene.

Declining Eugene leaned forward, watching the other man light up. Smoke drifting through the air.

“So, how come you don’t want to know where I live?” He questioned Merriell.

“Well, let me jus’ take a guess” he tapped an ash to the ground.

“You prolly live on a sweet little street in a college neighborhood in a one bedroom apartment,” he chuckled.

“Hmmm,” Eugene replied, cocking his head. “Could be.”

Merriell leaned forward. “How about I show ya where I live,” he asked raising a brow biting his lip.”

“Ain’t far from here,” he gestured towards the street. “We could walk, if you want,” he added nervously. He was so hoping he’d come home with him.

“I’m not so sure I should be walking down a dark street with a perfect stranger,” Eugene teased.

Well, to be honest with you. I was hopin’ to do a little more than just showin” you my place” he smirked.

Tapping against his chin, pretending to mull it over to watch the other man squirm, Eugene flashed a smile.

Nodding thoughtfully, looked at Merriell across the small patio table. 

“So what do you think you can show me that nobody else in this bar can?” He questioned.

“Oh, beauté, Merriell sighed heavily. Looking up at him through hooded eyes he stated, “there’s so many things I could show you.” Clinching his hand around his glass he downed the whiskey in one smooth movement.

Standing up Eugene snatched his jacket off the back of the chair and looked down at the other man.

“What are you waiting for then?” He asked.

The walk to Merriells’s apartment was a bit of a blur. Teasing back and forth they chattered easily, really not talking about anything in particular.

All Eugene could think about was how lucky he had gotten to have stumbled upon this breathtaking man next to him. The effects of the alcohol were making him giddy and looking forward to whatever was going to come next.

They staggered up to the front door of a cute little apartment while Merriell desperately tried to find his keys.

Dropping them on the pavement Eugene scrambled to get them before Merriell could, inadvertently knocking over a flower pot.

Dangling the keys in front of Merriell’s face he asked, “you want these? he teased.

Lunging forward Merriell went to grab the keys, almost pushing both of them off into a hedge next to the building.

Cackling wickedly Eugene held them away from the frustrated man in front of him, pushing a hand against his chest.

Hiding them behind his back he gleefully asked, “How slick and sophisticated you thought you were being” he stated while stepping backwards.

Stopping a few feet away he laughed fully, hazel eyes sparkling.

Moving swiftly Merriell grabbed him around the waist ineffectively trying to grab the keys.

“God damnit, Eugene,” he muttered while trying to grab them.

“What are you going to give me for them, huh?” Eugene cajoled. Waving them in front of his face.

Wrapping his arm quickly around Eugene’s waist he pulled him tight up against him.

“How about this,” he asked while slipping his hand up to grip the other man’s jaw.

Tilting his head he nipped at Eugene’s bottom lip.

“Maybe, this” he continued while he ghosted his lips down his neck.”

“And prolly a whole lot more if you’d give me those fuckin’ keys” he grumbled.

Glancing back up at Eugene’s eyes he could see the teasing had left and been replaced by something more. His eyes were dark and unblinking.

“Let’s take this inside?” he questioned.

Slipping the keys into Merriell’s hand, they stumbled into the house.

“How’s my good girl,” Merriell cooed as Eugene heard the clicking of nails on the tile. 

A bright little dog poked its head around the corner. Butting Eugene’s hand he obliged and ran his fingers through its fur.

“She’s a friendly sort,” Merriell nonchalantly informed while walking towards what Eugene assumed was the kitchen.

“You wanna drink,” he called out as Eugene heard him opening cabinets.

“Sure,” he replied. “I’ll take a beer if you have it.”

Returning to the living room with a beer and a glass of whiskey he guided Eugene towards the couch, nudging him to sit.

Handing him the beer he leaned in closer, thigh to thigh, shoulder to shoulder. “So, what exactly did you have in mind?”

Laughing softly, Eugene replied “you’re too good at this you know. If I didn’t know better I’d think you’d done it before.”

Grinning back, Merriell asked “What makes you think I haven’t?”

Eugene leaned in closer, nose to nose, looking him straight in the eye.

“Because I know you, Mer and you’ve not been a “ladies man” ever since we met.

Laughing loudly he leaned into his boy. “Did I do good then?” he questioned, rubbing his hand across his neck. “You know I'd do anything for you” he replied, searching those hazel eyes for satisfaction.

“Yeah, Mer” he returned. “You were perfect” he said as he laid his lips upon his partner’s for a sweet, loving kiss.

“Although you coming on to Dave was kind of over the top” his eyes crinkled up as he laughed.

Shaking his head Mer chuckled. “Spur of the moment kind a thing Gene.”

“Well, I’m glad Dave knows how crazy we are and played along,” he grinned.

“I’m pretty sure Tim thinks we’re nuts too,” Merriell laughed, nodding his head.

“How about now that we ain’t playin’ no more you give me a big ole kiss for doin’ what you asked” Merriell mumbled, attempting to pull Eugene into his lap.

Laughing gently he straddled him, pecking a kiss to his nose.

He was pretty sure when he told Mer about this wacky idea he’d shoot him down, but as always he did exactly what Eugene wanted. He even played it up a bit. He loved this man so damn much.

Feeling a cool nose nuzzle his hand, Eugene automatically reached out. Looking down he scratched the tufts of hair on the dog’s head.

“How about we put Cher out back and continue this in the bedroom?” he glanced up under long lashes.

Merriell felt his heartbeat speed up and practically threw Eugene off his lap as he attempted to get up. Quickly getting to his feet he put their baby out in the backyard.

Coming back into the living room he leaned down using both hands to haul Eugene to his feet.

Squeezing his arms around his waist he dipped in for a brief kiss before walking him backward into the bedroom. Banging his hip into a table, he swore. “fucking hell”. 

Hitting the back of the bed he pushed Eugene down, reaching to unbutton all those irritating buttons on his shirt.

“Why the fuck you always gotta wear these shirts w’ all the damn buttons” he grumbled, finally slipping the material away from his chest and off his shoulders.

“Ya need to take some pointers here Gene,” he drawled. “Watch this,” he mumbled while slipping his hands behind his head and slipping his shirt off.

“See how much easier it is?” He questioned.

“Sorry Mer,” he replied. “Maybe I think some things are worth waiting for and you tend to be impatient” he smiled.

“You’re gonna regret that, Gene.” Merriell said trying to look serious but failing miserably; grin sneaking across his face.

“Next time we do one o’ these little role plays of yours I’m gonna wear one of those shirts and see how you like it” he complained.

“Come here, grumpy bear” Eugene cajoled, pulling him towards the bed.

I think we have better things to do than fuss about shirts” he laughed.

“‘Tis’ serious, Gene” he stared with a child-like expression. “Those buttons are a pain in the fuckin’ ass.”

“Come here, sweetheart.” Eugene gestured, pulling Merriell flush against him and sliding his fingers through those glorious curls.

What would he do without him? He would be so lost.

Merriell couldn’t help it, his hand crept to Eugene’s waist and gripped tightly.

Chest to chest, hands wrapped around each other they became lost in the moment, forgetting everything else.

Breaking away slowly, slipping his head down to touch his forehead to Eugene's, Merriell slowly blinked. His eyes opening, he stared intently at his lover.

Rolling his hips teasingly against Eugene's, a small groan escaped his mouth. “You know I’d do anythin’ you want Gene,” he murmured, placing a kiss over the top of each eyelid.

Moving more purposefully he dipped his mouth lower, sucking a mark at the juncture of his neck.

Eugene pushed up against Mer’s hips, humming in pleasure when Merriell moved with him.

Slipping his hand between them Merriell did what he could to pop the button and unzip Eugene’s pants. 

Lifting his hips Eugene helped him slide them off while Merriell continued to kiss him a bit slower than before, hand cupping his cheek so gently. Thumb grazing against the line of his cheekbone in an intimate caress.

Gripping his fingers into the base of Merriell’s neck Eugene pulled him impossibly closer. He could feel Mer’s heartbeat thundering against him.

“Let me take these off, he murmured while trying to find space between them to undo Merriell’s jeans. 

Merriell growled as Eugene pulled away, leaning down to nuzzle into his neck as he lifted slightly to let Eugene slip his pants off.

Settling firmly back against Eugene’s body he sighed deeply.

“Mon amour,” he murmured as he skated back up his neck, sucking at the skin behind his ear. Lifting up he gazed at Eugene with passion filled eyes. Clutching his hip he slipped his other arm around the back of his neck gripping tighter.

“You jus’ don’ know what ya do to me Gene,” he whispered. “You’re so damn perfect, bébé.” Gripping his face tighter he continued to roll his hips more urgently and deepened their kiss.

“I think I have an idea, Mer” he murmered. He knew when his lover got in this kind of mood things were going to get intense. It was one of the many things he loved about him and was more than happy to oblige.

Merriell closed his eyes softly and leaned down to trail kisses across Eugene’s collarbone and down the center of his chest. He couldn’t get enough. He wanted to drown in Eugene, his smell, the taste of the salt on his skin, his silky strands of hair. He didn’t want to ever let go.

“Mine, Gene,” he murmured, littering open mouthed kisses down towards his navel. Hands positioned on each side of Eugene’s hips, grasping tightly.

Looking up fervently he stared at Eugene with beautiful blue eyes, darkened with arousal. Tugging lightly he slipped Eugen’s boxers off before continuing to slide his mouth over his body.

Eyes completely focused on Eugene, his breath quickened while licking a trail down to Eugene’s navel, sliding over to that lovely hipbone before sucking a purple mark into the skin, immediately placing a brief kiss over it. His cock was so fucking hard, but damn if he wasn’t going to draw this out. This was one of those nights. He needed his boy like air and as always Eugene would give him exactly what he needed selflessly.

Glancing up to check in he saw Eugene’s dark eyes focused on him, breaths escaping quickly as he reached to caress the jut of Merriell’s sharp shoulder, nudging him slightly. He knew what Merriell liked, that possessiveness that always came out when Mer was worked up.

Stifling a groan, Merriell ducked his head back down, licking a stripe from the base of Eugene’s cock to the head, swirling his tongue at the tip.

Eugene gasped, shifting his hips, trying so hard not to buck up into that sinful mouth.

“Mer, please?” He whined. He didn’t want to be in control tonight. He was giving that over to Merriell. He trusted him implicitly.

Merriell took him in languidly, knowing how infuriating it was to make Eugene wait. Moving oh so slowly he took him in as deep as he could down his throat, breath huffing out through his nose. Swallowing reflexively causing Eugene to groan in the process. Merriell gently ran his thumb up and down his prominent hip bone while grasping the base of Eugene’s cock with the other.

Setting up an easy rhythm he stared and watched as Eugene eased his eyes closed as sensations washed over him. Gasping out a breath he felt Mer swipe his tongue across the slit and his back arched.

Merriell knew exactly what buttons to push to turn Eugene into a puddle at his feet. He was much like a cat with a mouse. Always bringing Eugene right to that tipping point before backing off kissing and sucking at his thighs until he knew Eugene had calmed back down. Always a tease.

The wet feeling of Mer’s mouth and tongue was quickly hurdling Eugene towards the edge. The fingers Mer had slipped inside him curling against that spot that lit him up from the inside out. Rocking his hips up into Mer’s mouth earned him a sharp slap to the hip and a hard stare.

“Uh uh, Gene” he uttered unblinking eyes looking up sternly. “You know that’s not how this works” he added as he leaned in to nuzzle into the pale skin below his navel. Leaving love bites in his wake.

“Mer,” Eugene gritted out. “If you don’t stop, I’m gonna cum and you ain’t going to get to fuck me” he whined, staring at him imploringly. “Please, Mer” he pleaded, once again. 

Slipping off of Eugene, Merriell quickly tugged his briefs off, cock springing up against his tawny stomach. Coating himself quickly with lube he leaned down above Eugene capturing his lips in a heated kiss. 

Balancing his weight on one arm he slowly guided himself inside Eugene, gasping once he was fully sheathed.

Exhaling a shaking breath his eyes slipped closed as his arm wound its way around Eugene’s waist pulling him tightly against him.

As he started rolling his hips, Merriell began softly speaking words of love. He really just couldn’t help himself.

“I love you so much, mon amour” he breathed. “You are my everything” he whispered.

Merriell was struggling to keep this slow and even, but he was fighting a losing battle. Swearing under his breath he began rocking his hips at a faster pace.

Gripping Mer’s cheeks and lifting his face up to meet his Eugene replied, “I love you too, Mer. So very much” he panted.

He was so lost in the moment. So connected to the one he loved more than anything.

Eugene could tell it was getting harder for his lover to hold off, but he was stubborn as a mule and wouldn’t surrender easily. This is what Merriell couldn’t explain in words. This was him completely open and vulnerable.

He could feel Merriell trembling as he began to piston his hips harder and faster. Mumbling phrases under his breath in French.

Breathless kisses and catching breaths that melted Eugene’s heart. As much as Merriell liked to be all tough for everyone else, he was so very tender with Eugene.

The friction of their bodies moving together was fastly making Eugene aware of his own incoming orgasm, precum smearing between their bellies.

Grasping the back of Merriell’s neck he began to grind up more forcefully chasing that feeling that would tip him right over the edge.

Merriell was so enchanted by Eugene. Sliding his hand down between their stomachs grasping Eugene’s cock, he began to stroke him.

Burying his face in Eugene’s neck,” he groaned, moisture pooling at the sides of his eyes. Chest heaving as sweat trickled down his temple.

“Oh fuck,” he gasped. 

Raising his mouth to capture his beloved’s tongue with his, Eugene felt Merriell’s hips stutter as he snapped them forcefully once, twice, before moaning loudly. His whole body running taunt, biting down lightly at Eugene’s neck before shuddering. Cumming hard in short spurts as his body jerked. 

“Fuckin’ hell, Gene” he groaned, while speeding his hand up feeling Eugene’s body grow tighter. A twist of his wrist and Eugene was spilling over covering their stomachs.

Panting, clutching each other tightly, heads tipped together Eugene waited for Merriell to open those lovely eyes.

“Mer” he whispered. Cupping his hands on either side of his face he tipped it up even with his own. He placed a gentle kiss upon his mouth reveling in the unsteady breaths exhaled.

Placing his hand on Merriell’s chest he could feel the pounding of his heart against his palm.

Blinking slowly, Mer raised his eyes to look at his boy. How did he get so lucky? Eugene let him take whatever he needed and loved him through it, always.

Running his tongue over his kiss bruised lips Merriell looked at Eugene. A whispered “ton mien pour toujours, mon amour” escaped from his lips as he leaned forward for one more kiss.

Resting his head against Merriell’s he placed a quick peck to the tip of his nose. “You’re mine too, Mer” he answered. Gripping each other tightly they drifted off complete, like two pieces of a puzzle that fit together perfectly.

  
  
  



End file.
